


Za jego uszami

by Lampira7



Series: Pantera T’Challa [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Grooming, Licking, M/M, Panther T'Challa, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: T'Challa jest kimś więcej niż tylko Czarną Panterą - będąc królem Wakandy ma inne zalety, takie jak zdolność przyjmowania fizycznej postaci i instynktów prawdziwej pantery. Everett K. Ross miał właśnie nieszczęście wpaść w jedną z drobiazgowych sesji pielęgnacyjnych króla.





	Za jego uszami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Won Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654320) by [hemsglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee). 



Everett naprawdę żałował, że sprawy nie potoczyły się inaczej. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdował, nie była idealna dla nikogo zaangażowanego, zwłaszcza dla niego samego i prawdopodobnie nawet dla T’Challi, kiedy wszystko zostało ostatecznie powiedziane i zrobione.

— Wasza wysokość, doceniam ten gest, ale naprawdę nie sądzę…

Podjął próbę protestu, zanim przerwało mu głęboki warknięcie wydobywające się z gardła króla Wakandy. Po tym, Everett nic więcej nie powiedział i zamiast tego, pogodził się z losem z urwanym wydechem oraz syknięciem bólu.

Ostry, ciepły język T’Challi przesuwał się po jego twarzy i skórze głowy z obrzydliwym odgłosem towarzyszącemu każdemu liźnięciu. To było bolesne, ale do zniesienia. Ciężar łap króla i kończyn na jego brzuchu stanowiły prawdziwy problem. T’Challa trzymał agenta niemal w uścisku, uwięzionego między silnymi kończynami zakończonymi pazurami, które były gotowe, w razie konieczności, jeszcze bardziej go przygnieść. Od czasu do czasu lekkie ukłucie pazura wbijającego się w jego skórę wystarczyło, by Everett zwiotczał w uścisku króla, będąc całkowicie pod kontrolą T’Challi.

Obaj byli niewolnikami drapieżnych instynktów kota i kiedy Everett położył się będąc w uścisku pantery, usłyszał dobiegający z góry, miękki, prawie bulgotliwy dźwięk. Otworzył oko, by ujrzeć T’Challa z zamkniętymi w przyjemności oczami, która była widoczna w jego ułożeniu włosów i brwi. Everett westchnął i wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na gładkiej, ale stanowczo grubej sierści na szyi T’Challi.

— Wybacz mi, wasza wysokość, ale będę ci dokuczał w tej sprawie. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Z jednym powolnym, celowym liźnięciem po pół otwartych ustach mężczyzny, Everett zamilkł. T’Challa sapnął z zadowoleniem, po czym wrócił do swojego zadania. Właśnie tak zostali znalezieni kilka godzin później. Everett Ross szybko zasnął w ponownie ludzkich ramionach władcy Wakandy. T’Challla trzymał mężczyznę w silnym i bliskim uścisku, z nosem wciśniętym za ucho Everetta i z rękami ułożonymi na jego brzuchu.

A jeśli cały czas delikatnie ssał płatek ucha Everetta, kiedy spali razem na niewygodnej podłodze, to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


End file.
